One month down, eight to go
by WhatMakesMeGoAw
Summary: "We're going to have a baby, Aang." Please review! Happy reading!


"What're you doing?"

Aang turned in his chair to look at her, taking his eyes away from the mass of documents spread out in front of him for the first time that day, "Guess."

Katara leaned on the desk, facing him and turning her head to scan the scrolls laid out on the table, "I don't know; some big, important Avatar work and stuff." She said in a deep, mocking voice, imitating her idea of a 'man'.

"Very funny," he said dryly, taking her hand and pulling her forward to stand between his legs, placing his hands on her thighs, "You?"

"All student training drills, healings and Ambassador forms are finished!" She said in relief, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Lucky." He looked up at her, "Got anything that'll lift my spirits?"

She pressed her lips to his temple, an excited smile playing on her face, "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

He froze and shifted to glance at her, then at her stomach; lifting her short top and undoing the tie of her trousers, pulling the material down slightly to drift his fingers over the still flat skin. He chuckled breathlessly, "How long?" He said quietly, his voice breaking.

"A month. I found out this morning." She smiled and placed her lips on his.

He brought a hand to her neck, pressing her closer to him; happiness and pride puffing in his chest, as well as a sudden tightening of his loins.

Snaking an arm around her waist, he lifted her to sit on the desk; breaking the kiss to strip off her top and jeans. As she watched him undo her wrappings and take off her undergarments she laughed, his serious face making her grin.

Standing back, he raked his eyes down her naked body, stopping at her abdomen. Seeing her blush at his searing gaze, he smiled and quickly took off his clothes, dumping them on the floor and turning back to her.

He slowly ran his hands up her arms, across her shoulders and down her waist; allowing a shudder to pass through her, drifting his fore finger lower until it hovered outside her entrance.

Watching her face as he slid his finger inside her, pulling out and pushing in, repeating the movements, her head lolled back at the sensation, burying her hands in his hair.

Gasping as his middle finger joined the first, his thumb rubbing small circles around her nub; she bit her lip, eyes drifting shut.

"You like that?" He asked, his voice husky.

Katara nodded faintly, eyes still closed and whimpering softly. Still focusing on her face and pumping his fingers in and out of her, Aang brought his tongue to a breast; flicking and licking the pinky-brown bud leisurely, pulling on her grown nipple.

Her hands had trailed down to his hips, nails clawing into the flesh, "Ah!" She cried out; a wave of pleasure sweeping over her.

Grinning, he raised his head and stepped closer, removing his fingers from inside of her, now covered in the product of her orgasm.

He gently tilted her face up to watch as he sucked her liquid from his fingers; reveling in the sweet, hot taste.

She blushed and her eyes widened in wonder. Then seeing his heavy gaze and aroused cock, she bit her lip. Glancing up at his face, she leaned forward, arms resting on his shoulders, grazing her teeth up his neck and kissing the soft spot just under his ear lobe.

He stood extremely still, hands at her bottom, control evident on his face, "Katara..." He grunted.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me what you want."

She paused and placed her hand on his chest, "You."

His thin sense of control broke.

Pushing her hands away, he gripped her and reared back; drawing the head of his cock hard and fast into her, suddenly filling her fully and causing her head to throw back with a cry.

Adjusting their position, Aang steadied himself on the table with one hand- the other at her waist- and continued to pound into her. He grunted with each thrust, almost falling apart when she squeezed his bottom and wrapped her legs around his waist, the table shaking beneath her.

Sweat drenched them both, the salty liquid contrasting with the sweet dew their equally sweet copulation produced.

Katara was well aware of the sounds she made as her husband made love to her. The same sounds, no doubt, they had both made the night - or day - she became pregnant. Her smile wavered slightly as she slowly began to reach that familiar yet wonderful brink.

Pushing her hips forward, she reciprocated his last thrusts with more power than before. Within a few seconds the reached their limits and with a final sound of release, came together.

They slumped against each other, slick skin pressing close. Pecking kisses down his jaw and neck Katara breathed in the smell of him, adjusting on the desk, the wood hard underneath her.

Aang straightened and stepped back, moving out of her and hooked an arm round the backs of her knees, the other wrapping around her waist. Lifting her, he began to walk out the door, "Come on," he said, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

She traced the line of his prounounced right pectoral, "We're going to have a baby, Aang." She murmured.

"I can't tell you how happy I am." He replied going into their bedroom and kicking the door shut, a goofy grin on his face.

"Then you can just show me." She smiled up at him as he lowered her onto their bed.

Leaning down and kissing her abdomen, he looked up at her, "With pleasure."


End file.
